All The Wrong Places
by This.Serph
Summary: Nero thinks he's finally found love. But has he really? -Yaoi-


Title: All The Wrong Places  
Author: William Birkin [Little Willy Birkin]  
Pairing: There is no pairing again, so, nyaaaah!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nero or any other character mentioned; besides Trevor. In fact, Capcom owns them and my soul. Damn them!  
Notes: ANOTHER of my extra special blah, blah, blah! [Lyrics: Rachel Yamagata - Be, Be Your Love]

--------------------------  
If I could take you away  
Pretend I was queen  
What would you say  
Would you think I'm unreal  
'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your loveWant to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real  
Want to be your everything  
----------------------------

How many days had it been since he had last seen the inside of that home or had actually seen it completely? He wasn't sure and didn't want to be sure. He'd kept himself cooped up within Temen-Ni-Gru. Sure, it was an odd place to find him, especially since Vergil wasn't the most accepting person when it came to having others within his "home". But Nero seemed to have made the impression that he wouldn't be in the way and would never be seen or heard and that was exactly how it was. He kept mostly to himself, poking through various books within Vergil's library. Some of it was old scripter he couldn't read and some were simply too old that he was afraid if he were to open it, it'd fall apart. However, at the moment, Nero was curled up on a couch, a book pressed to his legs as his eyes scanned over the pages. Vergil was somewhere within the tower, but Nero didn't know where.

Dante wasn't a thought in his mind. In fact, he'd become so much as a complete and utterly useless word. That name was a curse word and when people said it, it was as if someone clamped their hand around his arm and squeezed it until it stopped beating. That was what that name felt to him. It was like a poison that burned his ears and made him crazy.

Dante…

--_Everything... Everything's falling, and I am included in that Oh, how I try to be just okay Yeah, but all I ever really wanted Was a little piece of you And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love, for real Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love for real--_

He clutched his teeth, grinding them together in pure hatred. He hated the name, hated it and wanted it to stop existing. He wanted Leon to stop existing. He wanted him to…

_To…what? What do I want? If I wish that nothing had happened, then Trevor would be around… Trevor… Could it have been me? If I were to change or be someone else, would it have mattered at all…? But, even if I did change…where would the person I am now go? Would he disappear…? I don't want Nero…to disappear…_

He frowned to himself, marking the page of the book as he slipped off the couch and poked his head out of the study.

"Probably downstairs…"

He shrugged and used Devil Bringer to lead him to Vergil. It was easy, really. The arm knew where the half-breed was, even if he were just a half-breed. Nero smiled to himself, sleeping into the room. Often times he and Vergil conversed together, but most of the time, Nero let the other male work and stayed out of his way. But today, he wanted something more to do then sit around and read old books or even clean. (Yes, twice Nero had gotten up to clean the trail of snow form the front door and even the other things that needed cleaning.)

_There you are…_

He stepped over to Vergil, taking a seat next to him on the elongated couch.

"What brings you down here? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was reading, but I got bored."

"Yes, I see."

"What're you doing?"

"Research."

"Oh…"

Nero sighed. It was just like the other to half put off his existence for "research". The very thought was boring, but even so, Nero wasn't at all mad about it. He knew the other had had a life and even if Nero stepped into it, wouldn't stop his work for a love sick, young hunter like himself. Nero had already pushed the thought of Dante way at the back of his head and even Leon, who he cursed every time that man entered his thoughts. But then there was Trevor…

_I wonder how he's doing… I wish I knew. …How are you, Trevor? I hope you're okay…I'm sorry…I think I might have…_

He shook his head, pressing his hands to the couch as he slid himself closer to the other, peeking over his arm to glance over the text of the book. He arched a brow and shook his head.

"How can you read this stuff?"

"It's easy. Are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Sorry…"

Nero frowned and shifted backwards. He hated when Vergil acted so…cold towards him, even if he knew that that was the other's usual demeanor. It bothered him, even with knowing that Vergil had always and would always act this way. He reached over, clamping his hand around the edge of the book and slipped it out of the other's hands. He grinned softly, setting it behind him in order to slip himself into the other's lap. Vergil frowned at this, eyeing the shorter male in a rather questioning manner that made Nero shudder.

"Thought I'd might…"

"Might, what?

"Get cozy and distract you?"

"I'm not like that idiot. Get off."

Nero wished, badly, for Vergil to love him. For someone to love him. Even if Dante had said it, Nero now believed that it was a lie. He wished that Vergil was at least more like Dante, because maybe then…maybe then Vergil would love him…

--_Everything will be alright If you just stay the night Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love, for real Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love But I want, want, want to be your love Want to be your love for real--_

_Will you protect me? If someone were to see…would you protect me then? I doubt it…I doubt you would. I hate you, I do. Because it was a lie and all you wanted was an easy fuck…I meant nothing to you. All I ever really wanted was to be your love…But even that you fucked up…_

He closed his eyes, pressing himself to Vergil's chest he pushed at him, shoving him off only to return to his book. Nero stared down at him, shifted and tipped his head down. This was the wrong place to look for love. The wrong place to find any kind of affection if he wasn't in the form of a book or some form of text. He hated it. Why couldn't Vergil just open his eyes to what he had in front of him. Something more important then a few words written on paper. Why couldn't he understand that there was someone crying out for him…?

_I just want to run away…_

Nero stood up and shrugged it off as if it were nothing as he turned and darted out of the room. He knew Vergil wouldn't go after him. He was too busy with the fucking book to pay any attention to the boy. His finger nails dug so deep into his hands that they began to bleed and even that didn't stop him. He pushed the doors open and ran out into the cold and snow.

This place and all other places were wrong…

He always picked…all the wrong places…


End file.
